Project Summary The objective of this application is to enable more efficient and cost-effective utilization of solid-state NMR systems for health care research. Solid-state NMR spectroscopy is an important tool for the analysis of pharmaceuticals and biological compounds such as proteins, but is often not used due to the length of time required to collect data. The specific aim is to design and commercialize a multi-sample solids (MSS) probe capable of analyzing up to six samples simultaneously. In Phase I, an existing MSS design concept was developed by Revolution NMR and the University of Kansas for operation in the 200 - 400 MHz range, utilizing Revolution's experience and capabilities in probe design. In Phase II, this design will be enhanced so that the probe would be capable of performing most of the current suite of solids NMR experiments, including triple resonance capabilities. In addition, the MSS design will be modified for use at high frequencies (up to 900 MHz) as well as small and medium bore magnet sizes.